


Reunion unhoped for

by Amaterasu_Ookami



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaterasu_Ookami/pseuds/Amaterasu_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reunion of Judal and Hakuryuu, 2 years after Judal's "death".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion unhoped for

It was the end of the day, the sun was starting to set. This day was quite calm. And pretty boring. Being an emperor wasn’t really fun as a matter of fact. You have to fill out paperwork, take decisions, make reforms. No, it’ wasn’t fun. But Hakuryuu has to do it. He hasn’t anything else to do anyway. And it was his choice, 2 years back. When Judal was still here… The most difficult thing in his life was being alone. Of course Aladdin, Morgiana and Alibaba’s household were at his side, but it was not the same than when he was with Judal. The magi understand him perfectly, he was like him. Hakuryuu was so happy with Judal. With him, he didn’t know sadness and loneliness anymore. He finally knew what happiness was. Judal was his magi, his friend, his lover. But he died a long time ago. Since this moment, Hakuryuu was alone. But he never forgot him. He was still here, in his heart. Often, Hakuryuu wondered what Judal would think or how he would react to certain situations. He liked to imagine Judal complaining and asking him to stop this annoying responsibilities and to go have fun with him. He loved Judal so much.

Hakuryuu finally arrived to his chamber. He had only one wish, to delve into his bed and not move anymore. He opened the door and headed towards the closet in order to change his clothes.

“Hakuryuu” Hakuryuu stopped abruptly. He knew that voice. It was Judal’s. “But that’s impossible.” He thought. “I’m going crazy.”

“Oi Hakuryuu, you hear me?” Hakuryuu didn’t believe his ears. He turned over and saw someone he never thought to see again. Judal was here, a few meters from him.

“Hakuryuu! It’s been a long time. How you’ve grown!” Judal said with a cheerful voice.

“Judal? Is that you? Is that really you?” Hakuryuu asked troubled.

“Of course it’s me! Who else it can be?”

“But you’re dead! You died 2 years ago! Hakuryuu didn’t know what to think. How Judal can be here?

“Well a lot of things happened, I didn’t understand everything. Basically I found myself in the Dark Continent with Alibaba, and then we met a dragon who brought us home.”

“You’re… you’re alive…”

“Yes I’m alive! More alive than ever. What? Are you crying?” Judal inquired with surprise.

Hakuryuu could no longer hold back his tears. The man he loved more than everything was back. He threw himself is Judal’s arms. “I thought you were dead! Aladdin said you would never come back, whatever he does. I found myself all alone. I didn’t know what to do. I missed you so much!” He couldn’t stop crying.

“I’m here now Hakuryuu! And I won’t leave you anymore. You’re my king after all.” Judal smiled. “And I love you.”

Hakuryuu stood up straight and looked at his magi. “I love you too Judal.” He pushed his lips against Judal’s. A feeling of bliss filled his body. He was so delighted. It’s been so long he didn’t feel something like that. Hakuryuu felt complete again, he wasn’t alone anymore. He started crying again.

“Oh but you’re the emperor now, you must stop being a crybaby! Come on, let’s sleep. Except if you want to do something else before.” Judal said with a wink.

Hakuryuu could not remove the smile on his face. He followed his beautiful magi into the bed and let himself carried away by happiness.


End file.
